Questionings and Interruptions
by Mayet
Summary: Requested Sequel to Truths and Dares. Kakashi and Sakura undergo some questionings and everytime they want to 'relax', something happens... Why? Who knows!... Don't own Naruto!


**_Questionings_**

**KakaSaku Sequel to „Truths and Dares"**

**A/N: There you have it. This is the last, let me repeat that THE LAST sequel to "The Unwanted Position", at least until I get to start writing my multi-chapter KakaSaku fic! Please tell me, those are acceptable terms?!? (Adding jokingly: Why do you guys have to keep inspiring me?)**

**333**

"Kakashi, what is this?"

"It's a crib."

It was indeed a nice, comfortable crib, that stood infront of them, giftwrapped with a dark red ribbon and a pair of pale green sheets and pillows, as well as a few packages of diapers and other things, they'd soon need. Well, not too soon, what with Sakura still being in the first month…

"Yes, I know, **what** it is. What I mean is, what is it doing here?"

"Waiting for the baby to be born and then-"

"I meant, what is it doing in your chambers? I mean, shouldn't it be in my apartment, seeing as I am the only one out of the two of us, who's able to brestfeed our child?"

"Oh, I look forward to that…" Kakashi suddenly mused.

His gaze drifted to the side and suddenly it was, as if he was looking far into the distance. He seemed to be in a totally different world than his young, pink-haired lover, who was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the Sixth to get back down to earth. Her eyes closed in annoyance, she snapped them open a secong later as a thought struck her.

"You look forward to see me nursing our baby? What's so interesting about that? You can see pictures of it in every book about baby care."

"But that's not you and my child on those photographs. I look forward to seeing what a wonderful mother you'll be." He replied smoothly, a wicked grin spreading on his features as he slid his arms around her waist. "And maybe suckling a bit myse-"

"Eww, Kakashi! You pervert!" She wriggled free to punch him lightly on the arm, trying to glare at him. The blush on her face, though, told a completely different story and he was sure, she was looking forward to have his mouth latched onto her breast again too. They hadn't had much time for each other in the past week. The war was going into it's final round, so that Kakashi was drowning in mission scrolls and reports and Sakura had to stay at the hospital almost 24/7, because of the many injured shinobi coming inn at the moment.

Consequently, their lovelife had been burning low, though the passion had amplified with every day!

"I missed you…" Sakura whispered, hiding her deepening blush against his chest.

Kakashi chuckled at her antics.

"I missed you, too." He murmured into her ear, taking in the scent of her hair with a deep breath.

Sakura shook her head.

"I missed you more!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" He started to gently chew on her ear.

"Mmh…"

"How much?" He wanted to know and now his baritone voice held something needy.

She pushed away from him and turned around. He mourned the loss of warmth and of the feel of her in his arms. Pouting, he reached out to make her look at him again, but stopped in midmotion, when he heard a zipper being pulled down and a moment later her shirt definitely hang a little more loosely around her shoulders, her body moving to a rhythm only she could hear. All the heat drained from his body, only to reappear in his loin. Then her hand moved the reveal the creamy skin of her right shoulder-blade and Kakashi found himself falling onto the bed behind him, watching mesmerized as his dream-girl giftened him with a sensual striptease…

"Sakura?" He inquired, his voice no more than a shaky whisper.

"Kashi!"the pink blossom moaned as she let the sinfully red peace of cloth fall down her body. Underneath she was wearing a see-through pink lace-bra. Still her back to him, she moved closer, glancing at him lustfully over her shoulder. Her back arched in a pleasure growl, when his calloused fingers brushed her skin, heat radiating from them, even though he felt them to be cold and lifeless. He was about to open the fastener of the almost non-existant garment, when he felt her hands ghost over his, gently, but firmly leading his touch down to the rim of her shorts.

"Ah." He said in mock realization.

A smug smirk plastered on his handsome features, he put his hands on her hips and turned her around. She was blushing so hard, to any unknowing person it would've seemed, that this was her first time. That was another thing Kakashi loved about Sakura: She had never lost her innocence- not really! She was still as pure as on the very first day, yet much more open to sexual fantasies than before.

The fact that she was stripping for him being a clear proof of the latter!

He traced the cloth, she had led him to and then the shape of her legs, earning him a loud groan, before suddenly reaching out and boldly cupping her firm ass. Sakura gave a startled sound, that turned into a cry of pleasure once she'd caught up with his movements- not to mention the fact, that he had swiftly pulled down her shorts and then crushed her hips into his own! Grinning, he began to kiss, but mostly bite into her cleavage, all the while grinding into her hard and having her to the same to him.

They didn't bother to keep quiet, since they both delighted to hear all the pleasured sounds the other was making. Sakura was pushing Kakashi's head firmly to get him to move south on her chest, but he wouldn't budge. He enjoyed seeing her writhing in pleasure and struggle to get more way too much- probably more than he was supposed to! The young medic gave a frustrated cry, when she pulled at his hair, even ripping out a few strands and he still wouldn't accommodate her.

"Kashi, please!" She whined, while he suckled on the spot, where her neck met her shoulder.

"Please what?" He asked, seemingly ignorant.

"Don't play dumb!"

"I'm a genius shinobi with powers that rival those of the Fourth, I'm not a mind-reader, Sakura. You'll have to tell me, what you want or else…" He didn't finish that sentence and he knew, he didn't have to. It was an empty threat. He knew, if she pleaded with him again in that desperate, needy tone, he would give in, no matter what he said… but she didn't know that! So, hopefully, she wouldn't call his bluff. It would be much more fun, if she didn't- not that they wouldn't have any fun, if it ended otherwise…

"…My breasts, Kashi…" She struggled.

"What's with them?"

'_He's such a pervert."_ Sakura thought.

"_**Yeah, but you know, you like it. And you like the things, he could be doing to you right now, if it weren't for you pussyfooting around it. You like it, you want it and you need it, so just give in and say it dammit!"**_ Inner Sakura replied angrily.

'_Fine.'_

"I want you to…s-suck th-them, Kashi, please!" The young medic finally complied.

"See? I knew, you were looking forward to it!" her lover smiled, before his silver mane his his face from her as he lowered his mouth onto her cloth-covered nipple. Sakura yelped at the new height to her pleasure, massaging Kakashi's scalp as she pulled him down on her harder, and pressing herself to him so that not even a piece of paper would've fitted inbetween them!

Much less the Council Member, that just had to walk in at that precise moment…

"Hokage-sama, we-"

The older man stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was happening within the- now thankfully sound-proof- walls of the village leader's chambers. His silver-haired boss was sitting on the kingsize bed, his half-naked ex-student in his lap, throwing her head back as he worked one of her breasts with his mouth, the other being massaged by his hands. And they didn't seem the least bit ashamed, that they were walked in on!

The pink-haired girl's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, yes, but other than that she looked only disappointed that they didn't get around to the actual thing. Meanwhile Konoha's supreme leader looked more than just a little annoyed at the interruption of what could've been a passionate night of sin.

And of course, that some old man was looking at **his** Sakura more or less naked!

Kakashi slowly turned with his lover still on his lap, so that she would be out of the Elder's field of vision, hidden behind his larger body. He then proceeded to cover her with the blankets of his bed, before standing up and turning on his heels again, emmanating an incredible amount of killing intent. Scrutinizing the Council Member in his door, he then switched his gaze to the clock on his nightstand:

11:57 pm…

Raising an eyebrow at the Elder, he finally cleared his throat:

"What is so important that you disturb me in the middle of the night?"

"Uhm…" The Elder answered not-so eloquently.

"Yeah!" Sakura spoke up angrily from her spot on the bed. By the way she pressed her lips into a thin, white line and the irritate twitching of her eye, you could tell, she was anything but amused. "What is it with all you people walking in on us?!? Is it somekind of new game we should be made aware of?!?"

"Uhm…"

"Spill it out already, would you?"

"Uhm…"

"One more 'Uhm…' and I'll have you removed from your seat in the Council for having lost it." Kakashi announced. "I'm sure, our beloved Head of the Medical Staff would confirm that easily."

Sakura huffed.

"Oh…uh…I mean, Hokage-sama, we have just gotten news from Yamato-taichou."

"And?"

"They're on their way back here. Apparently they have only minor injuries, but they're being hunted by enemy-nin and their chakra-reserves are low."

"I see." He turned around to his fiánce. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I need to take care of this."

"That's alright. I'll be in the hospital and wait for them to come in."

"We'll finish this soon, I promise." The Sixth whispered lustfully, giving her one last hungry kiss under the scrutinizing eyes of the Elder, before turning back around to face the older man and walking out the door with im, so Sakura could get dressed.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"And again, you three interrupt some well-deserved sex, Sakura and I could have had, grr!" Kakashi snapped at his ANBU kohai and the man's team, once they were safely brought to his office. "Because of you, I had to leave the business unfinished at a crucial point and come here in the middle of the night, just to send Neji's Team-" Here he indicated at the four not-so-messed-up-looking ANBU in the right corner of the room- "to back you up and escort you home safely! Do you have any idea, how utterly annoyed I am?!?"

"…" Neji's Team decided not to answer this rather inappropriate reasoning.

At least, they weren't the ones being yelled at!

"Oh, suck it up, Kakashi-sensei. It's not like you don't get to do it often enough with Sakura-chan!" Naruto snapped right back at him.

"Careful, young one!" Kakashi growled and before Naruto could anger him further, Yamato decided, it would be best to say something, something placating! Yamato didn't want to deal with a pissed off Copy Nin. He was man enough to admit, that he was in danger of crapping himself at the mere idea of it. The last time, someone had been stupid enough to get Kakashi to this stage, said ANBU Captain had spent the next few months in medical care…

"We apologize, Hokage-sama, to have…uhm…interrupted your peace and quiet. We will do our best, not to let it happen again."

"Good. Now go see Sakura, she's worried for you."

"We'll make sure, it won't take to long, Kakashi-sama." Sai smirked, before anyone could stop him. He earned himself a glare, colder than the Ice Age, that had him shiver in fear on the whole way to the hospital… As soon as Yamato had closed the door behind them, it flew open again as two well-known figures burst into his office.

"Tsunade-hime, Jiraya-sama, you-"

But the Toad-Sannin didn't let him finish:

"What do I hear from Shizune?!? You knocked her apprentice up?" he asked with roaring laughter.

Tsunade glared at him.

"Sorry." The white-haired man mubmled.

"Hatake, what did I say about getting my Sakura-chan pregnant?" she inquired, her voice laced with an easily-remembered threat.

"That I'd have to marry her. I know my duties and believe me, I won't let my child be born a bastard, he or she will have a hard enough time without that 'shame'." Kakashi replied calmly.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why isn't there a ring on your finger, Hatake?!?" The Ex-Hokage yelled at him.

Kakashi visibly flinched, before he answered:

"With the war going on, we weren't able to have the ceremony yet. I did ask her, though."

"And?"

"She threw herself at me, which ended in another night of steamy, hot sex. I took that as a 'yes'…"

"You do realize, your relationship must seem a lot like a sex-affair to unknowing on-lookers?" Jiraya spoke up again, only to earn himself another deathglare, this time from the silver-haired Hokage.

"Do you even do anything else with my apprentice, Hatake?!?" Tsunade demanded.

"Of course, Tsunade-hime. We go out to eat lunch or dinner, take long strolls in the parks, train together and spar a bit and we collect dry wildflowers from the meadows around the village." Kakashi stated, a little hurt. "But as we both have important positions within the city's structure and have to be available all the time, it's kind of hard to find time for such things, so we are more likely to express our feelings by lots of cuddling and spooning- naked or otherwise."

"Hmpf! I also heard, that Ebisu walked inn on you?"

"Oh, yes. I remember that. Even half an hour later, he was blushing so hard, his Genin Team wanted to take him to the hospital for a lifethreatening case of sunburn…"

"The same team, that walked inn on you as well, I guess?!?" Tsunade asked, eye twitching.

Kakashi smiled.

"Yep. Moegi dragged her two teammates to Sakura's office, because they had difficulties with chakra control and everyone knows, Sakura is just the best at chakra control and the door wasn't locked and when they walked in, they saw Sakura giving me a… 'physical', you always said those were important, Tsunade-hime."

Jiraya snickered, biting down on his only remaining hand to stiffle the laughter threatening to errupt from his throat.

"Hmpf!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Later that night- or was it morning already?!? -, Sakura, having healed not only Team Yamato, but also two more ANBU Squads that came back home, was obviously too tired to continue their little activity. Kakashi looked at her exhausted form, lying sqare on his bed, not even able to crawl under the covers anymore, and chuckled. He himself was pretty tired, because more ANBU coming inn, meant more post-mission briefings and more mission diaries to be read, so he couldn't complain about a good night's- day's- rest. Lifting his lover up totug her in, he slipped into bed beside her and crawled over until his taller form spooned her petite one, much like he had told Tsunade. His arm rested comfortably around her waist and his head lay close enough to her hair for him to smell the light, fading fragrance of her shampoo.

"Kashi?"

"Mmh?"

"You never did answer my question."

"Mmh?"

"Why is the crib here and not in my apartment?"

"Mmh. Because you'll be living with me, once we're married, of course."

"I never said 'yes', did I?" She teased, gazing at him over her shoulder.

"…"

"Kashi, don't worry. I'll marry you."

"Mmh. Good." He answered, nuzzling her neck. He had been a little worried there.

"I just wonder, if we'll make it in time for the child's due date…" Sakura whispered. "With all the things going on…"

She could feel Kakashi shifting at that, his front disconnecting from her back and mourned at the loss of warmth. It was almost winter and she'd just been walking through the already snowey streets to get here. She was cold and wanted his warm body close to her, so she could feed from his heat.

"Kakashi, get back here! It's freakin' cold!" She whined.

He returned, taking her hand into his.

"Haruno Sakura, do you take Hatake Kakashi to be your lawfully wedded husband, will you love and honor him and be faithful to him in health and in sickness until death do you part?" He asked. He was Hokage after all, he could marry two other people, so why not himself and his beloved one?

The pink-haired medic laughed with joy and gave him a decisive "Yes!" as he slid the little golden ring onto her finger, he'd been keeping for far too long, he thought. Then he leaned in to kiss her, but she covered his mouth, shaking one finger at him. Laughing again, she reminded him, that he didn't make his vow yet.

"Fine." His low voice rumbled. "Since it would be just silly to ask myself, I'll say this: I, Hatake Kakashi, hereby take you, Haruno Sakura, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I will love and honor you and be faithful to you in sickness and in health until death do us part. And I'll protect you and our children with my life."

"Then, Hokage-sama, you may kiss the bride." Sakura whispered.

And he did kiss her, but it was a quick brush of lips on lips and then on her forehead, because he knew, he would get addicted, if he took it further- and then to hell with their good night's rest!

"Let's catch up on some sleep, shall we?" he asked, as he lay down again.

"Kakashi?"

"Mmh?"

"Hold me tight." Sakura smiled, turning around, so her head could rest in the crook of his neck and her hands clutch the front of his pajamas. Returning his mis-matched gaze so full of love and care for a moment, she soon fell back into the pillows and drifted off into slumber, only faintly hearing Kakashi mumble:

"Tsunade wanted to be present at our wedding. There will be hell to pay…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(That afternoon)

"Hokage-sama, Team Yamato-"

The poor, innocent souls of Izumo and Kotetsu withered away at the sight, that greeted them as they entered the Rokudaime's chambers- without knocking, mind you.

On the bed were, of course, the Hokage and his lover. The pink-haired girl lay on her side, one arm splayed across the bed, her hand entwined in the older man's. The other was bracing her against the matress, one leg bent up. Halfway over her hovered Kakashi, holding himself up by one elbow, his other hand continously caressing the medic's. Both were panting harshly, sweat glistening on their bodies as they went at it, the blankets being the only thing that covered their lower abdomen.

"H-hoka-age-sama…" Izumo repeated, embarrassedly. "Team Yamato… waiting… you…go…office…"

Apparently, the poor man couldn't even think straight anymore, seeing this scene, seemingly out of the Kama Sutra itself- or maybe one of Jiraya's adult books?!? In any case, it seemed to take away the shinobi's ability to form coherent phrases.

Yet, he obviously wasn't able to look away!

"Don't… you dare leave now, Hatake!" came the ragged breath of the cherry blossom.

"Don't worry, koi, I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon!" The silver-haired man replied, pushing into her with another roll of his hips.

"Good." Sakura groaned.

"What is?" The Rokudaime smirked, filling her again with a harder thrust.

However, the kunoichi wasn't able to answer, as another cry escaped her moist, pink lips. Sakura arched her back in pleasure, giving both Kakashi and the two spectators a good view of her full breasts.

"B-but, Ho-hokage-sa-sama. Wh-what abou-about Team Yamato?" Izumo questioned.

"I'm a little busy right now, as you can see… and I'll not leave another time for them, so they can either come here, if it's important- or they can wait." Kakashi answered as eloquently as if he was having a normal conversation over dinner, if not a little more breathlessly, while Sakura was telling everybody in ear-shot with her series of moans, that she was close, so very close to losing it. "If you'll excuse me now?! I have to finish her off."

And while running out of the room in a haste, Izumo and Kotetsu could both catch the end of smug smirk on their leader's turned- away face and hear the frantic scream of release, the young woman beneath him gave, before the door shut out all noise from the hallway.

**End of story!**

**A/N: Not much to say, seeing as I already told you, this would be the last part of the series- at least for now. I hope, you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Greetings,**

**Mayet**


End file.
